1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest, and more particularly to an armrest that is adjustable in different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
The currently available armrests can be adjusted to adapt to the user's preference. That is, the armrest's height can be adjusted or the armrest's left or right movement distance can be adjusted so as to cope with users of different height. However, the armrests can only provide adjustment in two dimensions, none of the armrests are able to provide adjustment in multiple dimensions.
To overcome the shortcoming the conventional armrest has, the present invention is to provide an improved armrest that can be adjusted in multiple directions such that users of different height are able to use the armrest comfortably.